Golden Times
by EmmaSwan7
Summary: Emma and Killian welcome their new daughter. This is the story of how she reaches the age of 23 months when a fluffy problem hits.


Lily Jones was born on 22nd May on a hot summer day. Emma and Killian were just getting ready to head off to bed when they had to rush to the hospital and then she was born next day at 4 in the evening.

As the nurse handed her to Emma she was astounded by the beauty of newborn her daughter, her and Killian's daughter she corrected. Lily was so small, so beautiful. Emma knew she had never seen anything more beautiful than this infant in her arms. And then again it was even more special because she had never held Henry like this. Only in the false memories and thinking about those only made her heart ache even more than it already did at the thought that he grew up without her.

Killian stood beside Emma's bed with a blank look on his face. He still wasn't able to process all of this. He felt like he was in heaven because at last after 300+ years Killian Jones/Captain Hook was finally a father.

He had a beautiful, amazing daughter to make him dress up and act crazy but he knew that he'd love to do so for their daughter. He was pulled from his thoughts by Emma's, his beautiful wife's voice. He hadn't heard what she said so he asked her.

"What love?" He didn't mean his voice to come out like a whisper but it did.

"I asked if you want to hold her." Emma asked again. Looking down at their daughter. The child of true love that was a part of both of them.

"I wouldn't know how." Killian replied bending his head in embarrassment. Emma smiled softly She grabbed his arms and positioned them.

"Silly.' She said and placed Lily gently in his arms adjusting her neck. Killian sat on the foot side of Emma's bed and looked down at their daughter. She made a weird sound and he laughed. He little fist flew through the air, then she brought it to her forehead and her face started to turn all red as she scrunched her face and started to cry.

"She has one hell of a sound system love." Killian said with a hint of panic. Emma laughed.

"Try standing up." Emma advised. He did so. He cooed her, no more than 5 minutes have passed and she was out like a light. Killian's eyes filled with tears and he kissed her forehead and then moved to Emma's side and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Why don't you go introduce our daughter to her brother and grandparents?" Emma offered to which Killian happily appeased.

This was it. This was the future they had always hoped for. Now that their small town was calm for a long time and they hoped that the peace would last, their future was going to be a golden time of their life. Emma and Killian could not have been happier.

Killian stepped out of the room and walked straight to the waiting room where Emma's Family… No, their family waited along with Regina, Robin, Belle and granny.

"Hey!" He softly greeted. Henry was the first to run to him to see his new sister. He had a crazy family but that's what he loved about it. Killian placed Lily and Henry's arms and said. "Here Henry. This is your sister, meet Lily," Snow and Charming gathered around Henry and looked at their granddaughter.

Snow nudged David to get his attention and said. "We're grandparents again!"

"She looks Just like Emma." David commented.

"Well if leave out the eyes." Snow corrected.

"but who know children change appearances a lot she might start to look a lot like Killian."

"Maybe." Snow smiled.

Henry kissed his sister's forehead and handed her to her grandparents and then great-great-step mother/aunt/sort-of-second-mom or whatever.

She was in for some complicated relations.

First 6 months Lily kept both her parents awake every night. She slept like dead throughout the day but just as it was around mid-night she would open her big round Blue eyes then wouldn't sleep till 5 in the morning.

Then after a few more days her routine started to change and she would only settle on Killian's chest. Every night that was the only place she where she would sleep.

She started walking when she was 13 months old. Emma and Killian bought a beautiful dress for her to wear to Regina and Robin's wedding which she ruined by spilling chocolate and ketchup all over it.

Then she turned 16 months old and she would speak gibberish all day. When Emma and Killian tried to teach her to speak 'mama and dada' she mixed both these words and started calling both Emma and Killian 'Mada'

Then there was a time in her learning-to-speak stage when she started calling everyone and everything she needed 'Mama.' She even called Henry and Killian so.

When she turned 17 months old finally her sleeping routine changed for the better giving Emma and her husband time to relax a little.

When she turned 19 Months old all she spoke was gibberish. P.S. more than before

"Mama?" She would call when Emma would reply asking what she had to say and then Lily would reply with something no one could make out.

When she turned 20 months old her words started to take shape and she started to speak only a little like.

"Dada?" She would bounce on Killian's stomach and wouldn't stop till he's answer. "To Shy/She/shif" Se would try to form the word and this meant 'To Ship'.

When she turned 23 months old; well, that was when real crisis started.

"It's not necessarily crisis Killian." Emma said looking at the little girl sleeping beside Killian with her head on his arm and face hidden his side, a leg going around her father's stomach, a hand in her mouth and other in Killian's shirt.

"I know but what if she is scared so she does this?" Killian said worried for their daughter. And worried that maybe he was somehow unable to protect his daughter from nightmares and bad dreams.

It kept going on and on. Emma and Killian would tuck Lilly in her bed and in the middle of the night she would wake Killian while snuggling up with him. Emma loved waking up to this sight. Emma tried to sooth Killian that it was all okay and Lily just had a special attachment with him but still Killian was concerned.

Then one night this happened…

Emma and Killian put Lily to bed. It was a crisp night of October, the week had been exhausting so Emma and Killian planned to watch a movie to help relax their mind.

As they came out of Lily's room and tuned the movie on, the oven gave a little ding and Killian went to bring the popcorn as he was in the kitchen he looked into Lily's room. He saw Lilly sit up and grab her favorite stuffed toy which happened to be a swan. He saw her walk to his and Emma's room and look inside when she saw they weren't there she made her way back to her room just before entering back she looked sideways to the kitchen saw her dad standing there.

She looked at her room and to kitchen then to her bed and to kitchen again. She yawned and rubbed her eyes with her small fists. She walked to the kitchen and extended her arms still holding the swan. Killian picked her up and gently slapped her back to sooth her she did the same on his back with her little hand and placed her head in the crock of his neck and yawned again. Soon Killian felt her breathing going even and he knew she was asleep we he heard her soft snores.

He chuckled softly, popcorn forgotten for the moment. He heard Emma's voice call. "Killian? What's taking you so—" She stopped when she saw took in the situation and laughed too.

"What happened?" She smiled running her hand through her daughter's blond curls. She was replica of Emma at that age except for the eyes and chin.

"She proved your point." Killian smiled.

"Well now we know why and why she ended up on your side each morning."

"Aye." Emma kissed Killian and then grabbed her daughter's hand and kissed it as well and held it to her cheek.

"Let's go to bed. There is no pint in watching the movie when you are holding one in your arms." He said gesturing towards Lilly. Emma laughed again and they both went to bed after shutting the movie and living in the moment.


End file.
